footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019–20 2. Bundesliga
| winners = | promoted = | relegated = | matches_played = | total_goals = | average_goals = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | highest_scoring = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 2. Bundesliga will be the 46th season of the 2. Bundesliga. It will begin on 26 July 2019 and will conclude on 17 May 2020. Following an offline test phase in the previous season, the video assistant referee system will be used for the first time in the 2. Bundesliga. Teams Team changes Stadiums and locations Personnel and kits } TBD | align="left" data-sort-value="Sakai, Gotoku" | Aaron Hunt | Adidas | Emirates, Popp Feinkost |- | data-sort-value="Hannover" | Hannover 96 | align="left" data-sort-value="Slomka, Mirko" | Mirko Slomka | align="left" data-sort-value="Bakalorz, Marvin" | Marvin Bakalorz | Macron | Heinz von Heiden, HDI |- | data-sort-value="Heidenheim" | 1. FC Heidenheim | {data-sort-value="Schmidt, Frank" | Frank Schmidt | data-sort-value="Schnatterer, Marc" | Marc Schnatterer | Nike | Hartmann Gruppe, Voith |- | data-sort-value="Karlsruhe" | Karlsruher SC | data-sort-value="Schwartz, Alois" | Alois Schwartz | data-sort-value="Pisot, David" | David Pisot | Macron | Klaiber Markisen |- | data-sort-value="Kiel" | Holstein Kiel | align="left" data-sort-value="TBD" | TBD | data-sort-value="Schmidt, Dominik" | Dominik Schmidt | Puma | Famila, Lotto Schleswig-Holstein |- | data-sort-value="Nurnberg" | 1. FC Nürnberg | data-sort-value="Canadi, Damir" | Damir Canadi | data-sort-value="Behrens, Hanno" | Hanno Behrens | Umbro | Nürnberger Versicherung, Godelmann Betonstein |- | data-sort-value="Osnabruck" | VfL Osnabrück | data-sort-value="Thioune, Daniel" | Daniel Thioune | data-sort-value="Heider, Marc" | Marc Heider | Puma | sunmaker |- | data-sort-value="Regensburg" | Jahn Regensburg | data-sort-value="TBD" | TBD | data-sort-value="Gruttner, Marco" | Marco Grüttner | Saller | Netto, Dallmeier electronic |- | data-sort-value="Sandhausen" | SV Sandhausen | data-sort-value="Koschinat, Uwe" | Uwe Koschinat | data-sort-value="Linsmayer, Denis" | Denis Linsmayer | Puma | Verivox, BWT |- | data-sort-value="St Pauli" | FC St. Pauli | data-sort-value="Luhukay, Jos" | Jos Luhukay | data-sort-value="Nehrig, Bernd" | Bernd Nehrig | Under Armour | Congstar, Astra Brauerei |- | data-sort-value="Stuttgart" | VfB Stuttgart | align="left" data-sort-value="Walter, Tim" | Tim Walter | align="left" data-sort-value="Gentner, Christian" | Christian Gentner | Jako | Mercedes-Benz Bank |- | data-sort-value="Wiesbaden" | SV Wehen Wiesbaden | data-sort-value="Rehm, Rudiger" | Rüdiger Rehm | data-sort-value="Mrowca, Sebastian" | Sebastian Mrowca | Nike | Brita |} Managerial changes } TBD | | rowspan=6|1 July 2019 |- | align="left" | 1. FC Nürnberg | align="left" | Boris Schommers | End of caretaker spell | 14 May 2019 | align="left" | Damir Canadi | 19 May 2019 |- | align="left" | Hamburger SV | align="left" | Hannes Wolf | Sacked | 17 May 2019 | align="left" | TBD | |- | align="left" | Holstein Kiel | align="left" | Tim Walter | Signed by VfB Stuttgart | 20 May 2019 | align="left" | TBD | |- | align="left" | VfB Stuttgart | align="left" | Nico Willig | End of caretaker spell | 20 May 2019 | align="left" | Tim Walter | 20 May 2019 |- | align="left" | Hannover 96 | align="left" | Thomas Doll | Sacked | 28 May 2019 | align="left" | Mirko Slomka | 28 May 2019 |} League table External links * Category:2019–20 in German football leagues 2019-20 Germ Category:2019–20 in German football